The Murder in the Mine
by jessicaamy12
Summary: Booth and Brennan come to Australia, to find a cold blooded killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: BONES belongs to FOX and Hart Hanson, all to respective owners.**

**Authors Note: My first story, hope you like it. I'd like to thank Corinne (Tansypool) for helping me with this. She's inspired me to write. Thankyou Coz. (:**

The Murder in the Mine

It was a bright sunny day in Washington DC; Dr Brennan was working on some remains from World War 2 when Seeley Booth walked in.

"Morning Bones, pack your bags - we're going to Australia!" said Booth as he walked through security once again forgetting to swipe his ID, the alarms ringing loudly.

"What? Booth! I can't just walk out of here and leave this victim unidentified."

"Bones, they've been there since World War 2. I'm _sure_ they can wait a little longer, now hurry up, the flight is leaving soon, 11am sharp, I will meet you at your house at 9am." Booth walked off and Brennan sighed.

---

Brennan went into her office and collected her laptop and other things that were necessary for the trip. _Adapter... phone charger... notepad..._ Angela suddenly walked in, interruping Brennan's internal monologue.

"Hey Sweetie, where are you going?"

"Australia, Ange. For a case or something. The flight's leaving at eleven am, I will contact you, I'm sure we'll need to at some stage. I mean, Booth kind of sprung this on me, I honestly wasn't expecting it, but I'm sure--"

"Wow, calm down, slow down, you're going to Australia with _Booth_?"

"I am pretty sure I said that, Ange, now if you will excuse me, I really need to head home, I've gotta pack..." Angela wasn't really noticing everything that her friend was saying, due to the shock still sinking in.

"Mars to Angela!"

"Earth to Angela, sweetie. Yeah, he did mention that, but just left out the detail of you two going _together_." Angela placed a little more emphasis on the _together_ than Brennan would have preferred.

"Okay, well bye Ange, I'll miss you, talk to you soon!" Brennan hugged her friend quickly and, whilst pulling her bag onto her shoulder, started heading out the door.

---

Booth had just walked into his bedroom to pack up his clothes and everything he needed. He was trying not to jump around with joy, he was going with Bones, _his_ Bones to the other side of the world, this was like a fantasy becoming reality.

A knock at the door bought Booth back to reality. He walked to the door to find Angela looking at him innocently, but with a glint of humour in her eyes. Booth relaxed a little. He was not prepared for Angela to start squealing.

"OH-MY-GOD-YOU-AND-BRENNAN-ARE-GOING-TO-AUSTRALIA-TOGETHER???"

"Yes, Angela, we are. I have to get going now, I have to pick up Bones in ten minutes."

"Okay, have a safe trip, bye Booth!" waved Angela, an evil grin spreading across her face.

_Perfect._

---

Brennan was packed and waiting for Booth outside her apartment at five to nine when Booth arrived.

"Woah, Bones you're bringing the kitchen sink too?" Booth smirked.

"Don't be smart Booth, we're going to be gone for a while. Anyway, it's only one suitcase." Booth laughed at his partner's statement and put her suitcase in the back as Brennan climbed into the passenger seat.

_I'm going to Australia with Booth. _Brennan internally steadied herself for a long trip.

---

They had been driving for half an hour in silence, when Booth realised that he hadn't even explained to Bones what the case was about. As if to read his mind, Brennan chose that moment to speak.

"Booth, you never told me exactly what this investigation is about."

"I was just thinking that Bones," grinned Booth. "Well, a small skeleton - presumably a child - has been found in a mine in Victoria. There's this place called Sovereign Hill, to be precise. Sovereign Hill is a theme park where people can go to get a glimpse of the gold rush. There is no lead to whether the child was dumped there or was actually murdered there, it's our job to find out."

"Okay then." Brennan looked grimly out the window. She hated working with kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones, all to it's respective owners.**

**Authors Note: Okay, here is chapter two, enjoy! I'm now on holidays, so I may have a chance to write. I'm enjoying writing this! Will update as soon as I can!**

They arrived at the airport and boarded. Once seated Brennan started reading her Anthropology journal, Booth was tired after the long drive so he got some sleep.

"I'm going to get some sleep, Bones."

"Okay Booth, get some rest."

---

Once they had gotten off the plane, they changed their watches to the suitable time frame.

" Two pm" said Brennan quietly.

"Just think, Bones, usually we would be asleep." Booth sighed.

Brennan laughed contently at Booth's blank statement.

They had to reach a connecting train at the station, so that's what they did.

On the train Brennan continued reading her Anthropology Journal, while Booth did what Booth does best, sleep.

---

The train ride went quite fast, they were in Victoria an hour later.

" Booth, Booth, wake up, we're in Victoria now. Booth..."

_Booth.. Booth.. Booth?_

He could here her words rousing in his mind, but took a minute to wake up.

"BOOTH!" She shook Booth lightly, He sat up within seconds.

"Sorry, Bones, I don't know what got into me."

"It's okay, are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now lets head off before the train leaves again." Booth sighed.

They walked off the train, and went out to catch a taxi, so they could get to their motel.

The ride was quiet, getting through the city centre seemed to take forever. Both were to tired to speak, so neither of them did.

They paid then headed into the hotel.

-------------

As they walked into their motel room, they heard the same suspicious noises coming from the room two doors down from theirs.

"Can you hear that, Booth?"

"Yeah, I did. It sounds like someone yelling."

"More than one person, Booth. Possibly two."

At that exact moment a person ran out of the room - a female. Booth raced to stop her.

"Are you okay?" asked Booth politely.

"Umm, I'm fine, thanks." The woman was obviously in a hurry.

"Okay," Booth said, letting her slip away. The woman ran off.

"Booth," murmured Brennan, "she dropped something." She bent over to pick up a small card, and handed it to Booth, who was watching her with suspiciously keen interest.

"Well, at least we know who she is." Booth started fossiking around in Brennan's bag for an evidence bag.

"We will have a better look at it tomorrow." Brennan stifled a yawn.

They continued walking up to their room and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth."


	3. Chapter 3

Authours Note: Hi Everyone! Here is the third chapter, hope you're all liking it so far! I may take a while to get up with the next one since I am going to New South Wales on Friday, and am going to be out all this week. But I promise I'll update soon! :)

Jess.

Disclaimer: All belongs to respective owners, Fox/Hart Hanson.

---

The next day came quickly far too quickly.

Brennan's phone alerted her to an incoming phone call. She rolled over to her side and checked the caller ID.

"Ange, are you aware of the time?" she groaned groggily.

"Judging by my not so impressive math skills, I would say around twelve pm?"

"No, Ange, it's seven am, but thankyou for calling, as I should be getting up anyway. I can't talk for long, I have to shower and wake Booth."

"You are speaking too fast again, slow down, please," Angela said, trailing off.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush. I've got to go, what was the reason for this call?"

"Just making sure you got there safely."

"Obviously, we did. Bye, Ange."

"Bye, Sweetie."

As soon as Brennan hung up, Booth grunted and woke up.

"Who was calling?"

"Angela, she wanted to know if we made it safe, obviously we did."

"Yeah, I'll go and call room service, you go for your shower."

"Okay, thanks Booth," said Brennan, seizing her towel from the suitcase and wandering into the bathroom.

Booth called room serivce while Brennan was showering.

About twenty minutes later, Brennan walked out of the bathroom just as Booth was getting ready to walk in.

"Breakfast is on the table, Bones," Booth yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"Thanks," said Brennan, pulling on her jacket.

After they had both showered and eaten, they left for Sovereign Hill.

----------


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it all. I'm sorry it took so long to update, had a big week. I've got the rest of the story written, it's just a matter of uploading the chapters! :) Enjoy this chapter! **

----------

They arrived at Sovereign Hill about twenty minutes later.

A man wearing a Victoria Police uniform was standing near admission, he approached them.

"Good morning, I am Constable Andrew Carmen. I'll be helping you with the investigation."

" I am Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist, one of the best in America."

"Special Agent; Seeley Booth, FBI."

"Nice to meet you both, follow me and I will lead you to the remains. Looks to be a small child."

"When were the remains discovered?" asked Brennan, pulling her gloves out of her bag.

"Yesterday, the mine has been under lockdown ever since."

"Any lead to whether they were murdered there or dumped there?"

"None as of yet, but we can assume dumped as it is a public site, that's why you're here Booth--"

"I am here because I am a well known Forensic Anthropoloist," interrupted Brennan.

The partners followed the constable to the mine.

"Check out the accents!" Booth muttered under his breath.

"Booth, they probably think ours are as bad as theirs are to us."

"Okay, here's the mine, I'll leave you to it," drawled Constable Carmen.

Brennan pulled on her gloves and ducked under the police tape. Booth tentatively followed.

"Remains appear to be an adolescent female, tweleve years of age. Cause of death appears to be some sort of stab wound to the thoracic cavity, I won't know more until I can examine the remains properly."

Constable Andrew was still standing on the otherside of the police tape observing.

"Woah..." He stated blankly, staring at Brennan, "she's good."

_And hot..._ Booth thought. _Don't start hitting on her. Please don't start hitting on her..._

"So, you come here often?" the constable murmured - clearly to Brennan.

_A-hem. _Booth glared at the constable and proceeded to rest his hand on Brennan's back. "Don't-- touch-- my-- partner," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"You clearly don't have any issues with it yourself. How long you been together for?"

Brennan looked up sharply from the remains; Booth coughed. "Estimated time since death?"

"I'm not going to be able to tell until I have the remains shipped to the Jeffersonian." Brennan stated sternly.

"Is that alright with you, Andrew?"

"Yes, we thought that's what would go ahead anyway."

"Let's get these remains moving then."

------


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Just got home, and I had an amazing night, so I thought I'd be kind and add another chapter or two. Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

---

Back at the hotel, Brennan was reading another anthropology journal, while Booth was watching her every move. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Booth meandered across and sat a foot from his partner. He ran his finger along her jaw, forcing her to look him in the eye, he murmured: "You're lying."

"Booth," Brennan ignored her partner's last words, "Why did you drag me over here?"

"What, the bed? I didn't drag you!"

"No, I mean Australia."

"Because some psycho killed a kid and dumped her bones in a tourist mine. You're smart, I thought you would have figured it out."

The corner of Brennan's mouth lifted a little, like a halfhearted attempt to laugh. "That's not why."

"You could have had the remains shipped over to the Jeffersonian, Australian police could have handled the murderer. In fact, I doubt Australia lacks forensic scientists - I know some. You dragged me over here to do something that locals could have done. Why?"

"Because..." Booth didn't finish, instead he went over and gave his partner a hug, she returned the hug.

Brennan began to stand.

"Booth.. I'm going to go and get some sleep, I'm overly tired."

"But it's only ten thirty."

"It's been a long day and I need time to think."

"Okay, goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

---


	6. Chapter 6

---

The alarm beeped, announcing seven am. Booth groaned and looked at his partner's half-asleep form.

"Bones?"

"Booth," Brennan muttered in a sleepy voice. "You awake?"

"Yeah, it's time to get up. You need to go for a shower and I need to get us some room service."

Brennan sat up and looked at Booth.

She sighed, "Alright, then you can shower after me. Since the remains are getting shipped back the Jeffersonian, we need to book a flight back home."

"I'll call the airport after I ring room service."

"Okay, thanks Booth."

Brennan picked up her towel from the clothes hanger where it was left yesterday, and walked into the bathroom.

Booth sighed and got up and called room service.

_I'll wait for Bones, then we can eat breakfast together._ His heart skipped a beat. _ In the meantime I'll call the airport._

Booth walked over to the otherside of the room and picked up his cell phone, and dialed the number for the airport.

"Good morning, Melbourne Airport, Suzanne speaking, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi, this is _Special _Agent; Seeley Booth from the FBI, I need to book a flight back to Washington DC. Forensic Anthropologist Dr Temperance Brennan will be accompanying me on the flight."

"Sure, the next flight is tomorrow morning, ten o'clock. Does that suit you?"

"Yes, thankyou. What seat numbers?"

"Eleven and twelve, row fourteen. Your flight is booked"

"Thankyou. See you tomorrow morning."

"Bye Mr Booth."

Booth hung up and heard the bathroom door open. By this time room service had arrived.

"Breakfast is on the table, I'll eat with you then go for my shower, I need to discuss what is going on tomorrow."

"Okay." Said Brennan with a smile on her face.

They walked over to the dining table and sat down, and started eating.

"So what did you need to tell me, Booth?"

"I needed to tell you that our flight is for ten am tomorrow, our seats are eleven and twelve row fourteen. So we are going to have to go back to the police station and get some more details, then you can work on the remains from the Jeffersonian. We can make contact with Victoria Police and let them handle it."

"Sounds good, Booth."

"Thought so." Booth smiled.

"I am going to go and have a shower."

"Okay, you do that and I'll finish up here and clean up a bit."

Booth picked up his towel and went into the bathroom.

About ten minutes later he came out and they left.

---

They arrived at the Police Station about nine am.

Andrew walked out from behind the desk.

"Good morning. The remains have been shipped back to the Jeffersonian."

At that moment Brennan's phone rang, she checked the caller ID.

"Zach is calling, the remains must have arrived."

"Brennan."

"Hi, it's Zach."

"Yeah I gathered. Caller ID. Did the remains arrive?"

"Yeah, about twenty minutes ago."

"Okay, have you started to examine them?"

"Yeah, doing so now. Do you have your laptop there? We need to do a video call, found some interesting information."

"Yeah, I'll disconnect this phone call then connect to the satellite."

"Okay. Talk to you soon."

Brennan connected to the satellite and turned on her laptop.

"I'm here, Zach."

"Okay, so we have found cause of death is definately a stab wound to the thoratic cavity."

"Yeah, we determined that when the remains were here. Anything else?"

"She was twelve. A dancer, she suffered a break to her fibula. Her name was Alexandra Price."

"Around how long ago?"

"I'd say fairly recently a few months ago, maybe July."

"Okay thankyou for the information Zach, and good job, I'll be with you tomorrow to help with examination."

"Thanks, bye Dr Brennan."

"Bye, Zach." With that Brennan shut down her laptop.

"She was a dancer... and only twelve?" Booth choked.

"Yeah, kids make it harder, Booth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the sooner we find this idiot, the sooner this poor girl can be laid to rest. Let's go and get some lunch, Bones."

They said their goodbye to Andrew, well Brennan did, Booth didn't feel the need to. He'd been hitting on _his_ partner.

After lunch, they headed back to the hotel to pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (:**

**Authors Note: Okay I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd upload another chapter, sorry it's short-ish. Getting to the end slowly. Let me know what you're all thinking! (: **

---

The next morning arrived far to fast.

Brennan's alarm rang loudly at 6:30am. Once again she woke Booth, went for a shower while Booth called room service, then he went for a shower.

"You ready to go, Bones?" Yelled Booth, picking up his suitcase, interrupting Brennan's thoughts.

_Laptop..phone..adapter..notepad.._

"Uhh, yeah, Just making sure I have everything."

"You do Bones, including the kitchen sink." A grin creeping across his face.

"I don't know what that means." Said Brennan blankly.

"C'mon Bones, we have a plane to catch."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

With that they checked out of the motel, caught a taxi to the train station and finally the train to Melbourne.

On the plane Brennan was once again reading an anthropology journal and Booth was reading about the worlds greatest criminals. Silently Brennan wondered why he would be reading such a thing, considering they both deal with criminals everyday.

---

Once landed back in America it was about 10:30pm.

Changing their watches back to the suitable time frames once again, Brennan yawned.

"10:30pm, I'm going to go home and get some sleep, Booth, do you need a lift?"

"Yeah, for once, you can drive." Said Booth holding back a yawn.

"Ha, yeah, just because you can't be bothered." Said Brennan laughing slightly.

Booth just smiled.

Brennan dropped Booth home and went home herself.

---

It was about 4:30am when Booth's phone sounded loudly. Booth groaned.

_Ugghh, what the hell? It's 4:30am who the hell is calling me?_

Booth checked the caller ID, _Andrew, trust him._

"Booth." Sleepy.

"Hi, it's Andrew. We have a suspect, her 'parents' but they aren't her parents, she was a foster child. Her parents are burried in a cemetary nearby."

Booth was writing this down on a notepad he kept beside his bed.

"Oh good god. Names?"

" Real parents were George Price and Sandra Price. Foster parents are Abbie Smith and Michael Smith. Everything leads to them."

"Okay. Have any of your people gone and investigated the house, questioned the foster parents?" Said Booth, trailing off.

"Yeah. They don't have an alibi, so as far as we know there is a 95% chance it was them."

"Okay, I've taken these notes. Thankyou. I'll make contact with you soon. Let me know if you find anymore information."

"I will. Thanks Booth, sorry to call so early."

"Couldn't be helped. Bye." Booth said, then hung up.

They had been talking for a good half an hour.

_5:00, I'm going back to sleep._

---


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** **This is the last chapter everyone! Please let me know what you thought of the story as it is my first one, hope you liked it! - Jess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (:**

---

7am, Brennan's alarm rang, loudly, once again.

_Ugh, I'm getting up, as much as my body disagrees with that fact._

She went for a shower, got dressed, had breakfast and headed into work at about 8:30am.

Angela, Zach, Hodgins and Cam greeted her at the door.

"WELCOME HOME!" They yelled at once and went up and hugged Brennan.

"Thankyou!"

At that moment Brennan's phone rang.

_Booth._

"Brennan."

"Yeah, hi. Andrew Carmen rang me at 4:30 this morning with vital details on the case. Alexandra was a foster child..." Booth said trailing off, remembering how much Brennan hates the foster system.

"... and?"

"Her real parents died, last year, their names were George and Sandra Price. Her foster parents were Abbie and Michael Smith. Carmen's people went and questioned them, 95% chance they killed her. They have no alibi, no nothing."

"Oh.."

"Look, I'm sorry Bones, I know how you feel about the foster system."

"It's not your fault. You can't choose what goes on! When will you be in?"

"About to turn in now, see you soon."

"Bye."

Brennan hung up.

Booth walked in, everyone surrounded him."

"WELCOME HOME BOOTH!" Everyone said, except Brennan, who had gone into her office.

"Thanks guys! It's beautiful over there. Do you know where Bones went?"

"Into her office." Replied Cam.

"Thanks."

---

At that moment Booth's phone rang, again.

_Andrew._

"Booth."

"Andrew. It was the foster parents. They have been placed in prison, for life , for murder and claiming to be foster parents when they're not, I have no idea on how they got custody of Alexandra."

"Oh my god. What.. I don't have a word for them. Idiots. I'll have the remains shipped back to Australia so she can be laid to rest."

"Thanks. It was nice working with you _and _Temperance." Andrew put a bit more emphisis on the and than Booth would have liked.

"She is _my _partner, and always will be."

"Don't get snappy."

"I'm not, just keep yourself away from her. She's mine."

"Uhhh, okay."

"I'll have them shipped now. Bye."

With that Booth hung up.

_I seriously do not like him, Bones is mine. _

---

Booth walked into Brennan's office. Tears were in her eyes.

"Bones.."

Brennan placed her head in her hands.

"That girl didn't deserve to die, she was a dancer, so elegant, peaceful.." Brennan said trailing off.

"Bones, nearly everyone who is murdered never deserves it. Some people just are cruel, and have no heart."

"Everyone has a heart, Booth."

Booth embraced Brennan, she was still crying.

"It's okay.. shhh," Booth said calmly, "The remains are being shipped back now, she's going to be laid to rest. We did it, along with the Australian Police."

" It's our speciality!" Said Brennan, looking up with a smile coming across her face.

"Sure is."

"Thanks for everything, Booth."

"Anytime."

Brennan hugged Booth and went and sat down at her computer.

_The End._


End file.
